Problem: Rewrite ${((4^{-6})(7^{12}))^{12}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 7^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((4^{-6})(7^{12}))^{12} = (4^{(-6)(12)})(7^{(12)(12)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{-6})(7^{12}))^{12}} = 4^{-72} \times 7^{144}} $